Ahuizotl
Hanns Jörg Krumpholz (German) Zoltan Barabas Kiss (Hungarian) Tony Fuochi (Italian, S2E16) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian, S4E4) Shōzō Iizuka (Japanese) Kim Jung-hoon (Korean) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) Mauro Castro (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Walter Breda (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Richard Balint (Romanian, season 2) Florian Silaghi (Romanian, season 4) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish) Uwe Jellinek (German, S2E16) Hanns Jörg Krumpholz (S4E4)}} Ahuizotl ( ) is a male character who first appears in the Daring Do book series in the episode Read It and Weep, physically appears in Daring Don't, and appears in the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. He is the main antagonist to the book series' main character and writer Daring Do. Design Ahuizotl has an elongated dog-like head, except for his eyes, which are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. He walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. Ahuizotl has a tuxedo style coat, having dark blue fur over most of his body, while his stomach, lower jaw and limbs are of a lighter blue. Ahuizotl wears golden colored jewelry, such as a necklace, a single ear ring, and three bracelets, one for each foreleg, and one around his tail's wrist. His overall appearance and name mirror the mythical creature Ahuizotl from Aztec culture. Rebecca Dart based the shape of his head on "an ancient sculpture", putting his eyes where the nostrils would be in order to "mix it up". The hand on his tail was influenced by the original mythology.My Little Pony: The Art of Equestria, p. 103 Depiction in the series Read It and Weep Ahuizotl makes his debut in Read It and Weep, appearing in the latter half of the episode as a literary antagonist to Daring Do. He takes the sapphire statue that Daring Do had obtained at much personal peril. With Daring Do having fallen, he blows a cat-shaped whistle with the hand at the end of his tail. The whistle makes a whistling and meowing sound, summoning a tiger, a cheetah, a lynx, a panther, and a fussy white house cat from the bushes. Ahuizotl laughs maniacally in victory. Ahuizotl's next appearance in the episode sees him by an altar-bound Daring Do, continuing to gloat. Daring says, "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl," and he replies, "But I already have." He pulls a lever on the wall, waves goodbye to Daring Do, and departs with his cats, leaving Daring to deal with spiked walls, spiders, cobras, and quicksand. In the episode's penultimate scene, Ahuizotl is seen petting the white house-cat and proclaiming his victory. As he laughs maniacally and holds up the sapphire statue with his tail-hand, Daring Do swoops down on a vine and snatches the statue from him. Daring Do gallops away, and Ahuizotl cries out "Curse you, Daring Do!", then breaks into tears. Daring Don't Ahuizotl appears again in Daring Don't, this time as a real creature of Equestria. When Dr. Caballeron is about to sell a golden ring to a disguised Daring Do, Ahuizotl angrily storms onto the scene and demands the ring. After Caballeron runs off in fear and Daring snatches the ring away, Ahuizotl orders his jungle cats to attack her. Using the nearby Rainbow Dash as bait, Ahuizotl distracts Daring Do long enough for her to be subdued and restrained. He then hauls her off to the Fortress of Talacon. After leaving Daring Do bound to a wall in a chamber filling with piranha-infested water, Ahuizotl begins a ritual with the Rings of Scorchero to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. His efforts are thwarted by not just Daring Do but also Rainbow Dash and her friends. Through Rainbow Dash and Daring Do's actions, the Fortress of Talacon comes crumbling down. Upon emerging from the rubble, Ahuizotl swears revenge on Daring Do. Stranger Than Fan Fiction Ahuizotl is mentioned in the episode and is depicted through cosplayers portraying him. Depiction in Equestria Girls Ahuizotl's silhouette is briefly seen in Rainbow Dash's fantasy sequence in Dance Magic. Other depictions IDW comics Ahuizotl is mentioned in by the fictional Daring Do when she appears in Ponyville as a result of the bookworm tampering with Golden Oak Library's books. Like in Daring Don't, Applejack mispronounces his name. A depiction of Ahuizotl appears on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of . In , Ahuizotl appears to antagonize Daring Do and Fluttershy in his quest for the treasure of Queen Parabola, and he is shown to be in a tenuous partnership with Dr. Caballeron. According to Daring, Ahuizotl is the only one aside from Fluttershy who knows that she is afraid of spiders. Chapter books Ahuizotl is mentioned in Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore and appears in Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''AHUIZOTL is an intimidating and devious creature with a taste for thievery! He's gone toe-to-hoof with Daring Do a time or two—since she's his archenemy. When backed into a corner, Ahuizotl commands his gang of jungle cats to strike! He's not very nice. He's not very nice at all. Merchandise Ahuizotl appears on multiple posters, including the Chaos is Magic and Season 2 posters and the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes an Ahuizotl card, #35. The back of the card states "Daring Do faces a lot of dangers as a treasure hunter, but Ahuizotl is the stuff of legends! Not only can he control wild panthers, tigers, and adorable household kitty cats, he creates the most devious traps ever designed by villainous hands! Yes, that's right—spikes, quicksand, crushing walls, spiders, and snakes! (Why did it have to be snakes?) With Daring Do out of his way, the world would be his to destroy, but somehow she always saves the day. "Curse you, Daring Do!" In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #152 R and α #ƒ40, cards of Ahuizotl, attribute to A.K. Yearling the quote "When writing a villain it's important that he comes to life as vividly in the reader's imagination as he does for the author." Ahuizotl also appears on the My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt, exclusively sold by WeLoveFine and Hot Topic. Personality Ahuizotl is typically portrayed with a very fearsome and maniacal demeanor. He is prone to greed and ferocity, shown in his repeated attempts to thwart Daring Do and bellowing at Dr. Caballeron when he reneges on their business deal. However, he is also prone to comical blunders, such as when Daring steals the Sapphire Statue during his moment of glory and when he falls victim to poison joke in Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Ahuizotl's long-standing rivalry with Daring Do usually causes him to curse her name at the end of an adventure. Quotes Gallery See also * References de:Ahuizotl pl:Ahuizotl ru:Ауисотль Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters